


Always our little baby part 2

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: Daddy's fetisches [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Anal, Assfingering, BDSM, Babies, Baby!Cas, Breastfeeding, DDL, Daddy!Kink, Fingering, Humiliation, Incest, Kinks, Littles, M/M, Oral, Plugs, Punishments, Rape, Toys, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, analpounding, asstorture, childmolesting, daddy - Freeform, enema, mummy - Freeform, mummy!kink, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has finally begun to accept his new lifestyle, but there's still things he has to learn, and sometimes he gotta learn them the hard way. Will he accept his destiny of being a teen baby?</p><p>This is part 2 of Always our little baby, read the first part to find out what the hell is really going on :)</p><p>FINISHED WORK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone's hungry after a morning of waterworks

Castiel was a shivering mess on the nursery table, his gaping, sloppy butthole still squirting out noisy amouths of water and he didn't dare to move, neither did he have the powers to. Needless to say, he was weak after not having any food in 2, maybe 3 days, and he immediately licked his lips as Sam reached over him to get a new diaper for him, Sam's heavy breasts dangling above his face. It was similar to teasing a dog with a piece of meat - the dog wanting it but unable to reach. 

Castiel clenched his fists and whimpered, whining as Dean got up from cleaning the bathroom floor, throwing the towel in the laundry basket before he moved close to wipe Cas' wet cheeks. He had been crying a lot during the night, unable to get the vibrating analbullets and/or the water out off his ass!  
"Hush.... It's okay now..." Dean murmured and placed a chaste kiss on Cas' temple. Sam set the diaper on Castiel's bottom and lolled gently as he fastened it and then picked Cas up in his arms.  
Sam swallowed as he glanced at Dean and then mumbled to the teen;  
"Are... Are you hungry?"  
Castiel wasn't so stubborn this morning, probably tired from starvation and the lack of sleep, and Sam began to grow worried over his troubled little baby boy. Sam carded his slim fingers through Cas' soft hair and he murmured:  
"Please, baby... At least just once have some milk.... I'm worried about you..."

Cas' heart skipped a beat in confusion and he gazed up at Sam, seeing nothing but concern in his eyes. He didn't want Cas to drink to show his domination - he wanted Cas to drink to stay healthy.  
The teen baby looked down, Sam's breasts feeling warm through the robe that he was wearing this early morning, and he hesitantly nodded.

Dean's face lit up by the sight of his son agreeing to try Sam's milk, and Sam's eyebrows narrowed before he quickly walked out to the kitchen. His tiredness was gone with the wind and all he could focus on was Castiel. "Dean, make me some coffee, please..." He muttered before he sat down on a chair, settling Cas' in his lap and Sam gently pulled the robe out of the way, his round, milkfilled tits popping out. His nipples were hard and swollen like a basket ball and they were oozing of tempting milk. 

Castiel let himself stare at them for a few seconds before he hesitantly cupped one of the huge tits, unsurely holding it up to his face and wrapping his dry lips around the teat. The nipple quickly softened as it plopped into the warm wet mouth and Sam tilted his head back with a soft moan, holding Castiel safely in his lap as his baby began to suck. It was clear that Cas had never done something like this before, but Sam knew that he would get used to it. 

Cas couldn't keep himself calm anymore. As the sweet, warm milk leaked into his mouth, his primal instinct took the best of him and he set both of his hands around the boob, squeezing it to try and press more milk out of it, while his lips and tongue worked hard to suck out as much milk as possible. Castiel's belly growled, and as Dean walked over with two cups of coffee, milk was leaking out from the corners of Cas' mouth and dripping down his jaw. Castiel closed his eyes and groaned shakily, his dull nails tugging the sensitive skin and Sam carefully held him back a little. 

"So hungry..." Sam smiled gently and grabbed a papertowel, wiping Cas' jaw and he whispered, "I don't think you understood what the purposes of you teenage babies really are when you first got here... It's pure heaven! You can be as childish as you want, you can be lazy all day. We'll take care of everything for you. All you have to do is to behave and do as we tell you to," he murmured and pressed his teat into Cas' eager mouth. 

The teen narrowed his eyebrows and his blue orbs stared up into Sam's eyes, a little startled over the fact that he was sucking milk from a man's boobs, nonetheless did he like the milk. He continued to suck gently and was rocked by Sam as he did so, and Castiel soon relaxed again and leaned back, letting his mummy take care of him during breakfast.


	2. A calm spitfire and daycare plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam and Dean plans whatever or not Cas is going to kindergarten

After the delicious breakfast, Cas was lying all exhausted in Sam's lap, his belly bulging behind the baby shirt and he panted softly for air. Sam had wiped his jaw carefully and had pulled the robe back on, feeling relieved that the worst weight in his tits were gone. It would come more milk of course, but for now Castiel was full.

Sam played with his fingers over Cas' thighs, lazily drawing circles over the soft, pale skin while he hummed:  
"Shouldn't we sign him up for kindergarten soon? If he continues to behave then it won't be any problems and we can go back to work."   
Dean nodded, swallowing his coffee and spoon of cereals before he replied:   
"Yeah... Or we could save some money by simply letting Charlie and Jo come over with Gabe and watch them. They own their own company so it shouldn't be s problem to come here during the days."  
Sam bit his lip as he thought about it. 

Jo was their younger sister, who had moved to an apartment in town to find a job, and there she met Charlie, a redheaded fangirl who was working to start her own business company, and with Jo's help they succeeded. They later discovered the attraction they had to each other, got married and adopted their cute teen baby named Gabriel. 

"I guess that could be good... I'm just worried Cas will hurt them in some way," he hummed, almost as if Cas wasn't there, and Sam patted Castiel's full belly with a small chuckle. "You're a little spitfire, aren't ya cutie?" He lolled and tilted Castiel up to kiss his forehead, the tired boy whining by the gesture.  
Dean smirked and grabbed the pacifier that was lying on the table, gently settling it in Cas' mouth and he smiled in surprise as the baby didn't spit it out or fought against it, and instead closed his eyes with a grunt and began to suck.


	3. Lullabies

While Sam put away the rests of their breakfast, Dean took Cas into the livingroom and set him down on the baby blue blanket, smiling as their baby grunted adorably as Dean carefully set him down. "Stay here now, sweetie... Me and mummy will be in the kitchen and if anything happens then just scream." He murmured softly and placed a chaste kids to Castiel's forehead, smirking as the young boy nodded.  
Dean had no idea how Castiel could've changed just like that, but he certainly appreciated it. The blonde man glanced at the leather cuffs that was lying by the blanket, and he bit his lip lightly before he shook his head. He had to try and trust Cas. Otherwise they would never be able to build a relationship. Dean turned on the telly and smiled as they were sending Telletubbies.  


Cas was left on the blanket, looking up at the big screen with wide blue eyes. He hadn't watched Telletubbies since he were, well, a toddler, and the opening song made him smile. He even rolled with it and sang their names. His favorite had always been Dipsey, since he had the coolest hat ever. But really, Cas would love to have all the toys! He would ride Po's bike and play with Lala's big orange ball. Castiel sat up, whining lightly as the diaper brushed over his stretched, puffy asshole, and his eyes sparkled as they ran up on the hill and waited to find out who would be chosen to show the kids on their screens.  
"It's Tinky Winky!" Cas squealed and poked the tv with a finger, whining lightly, "no, it's Lala, no..."  
He waited impatiently and clapped his hands as his favorite got picked out and Dipsey began to show a few kids explaining how they would have a picnic. 

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam was making some brunch, eggs, bacon and sandwiches, before they walked out to sit in the couch and watch the show with Castiel. Their eyes almost teared up by the sight of their earlier so stubborn baby boy, now smiling and squealing as he watched the kids show.  
"Look! Dipsey shows it! Dipseys my favorite!" Cas explained, too tired and lost in the tv show that he didn't even care about how immature he sounded. Sam smiled and nodded, carefully grabbing Cas' under his armpits and picking him up, settling the boy in his arms with a soft chuckle.  
"My favorite is Po. She's got a very nice looking bike," the brunette murmured and let Cas sit in his lap. His breasts were lighter now after Cas had finally taken some milk from them, but they were still there, swollen and bulging, all warm and soft for Castiel to snuggle into. And he did!  
Cas rested back against his mummy's warm chest and Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders, chuckling as Castiel and Sam interacted. The blonde began to eat his sandwich and casually put the sandwich by Sam's mouth every now and then so his lover could take a bite as well. 

"I have to pick the huge baby sun! It always smiles and it's adorable!" Dean snickered and then leaned down to peck Cas' nose. "But not as adorable as you." Cas smiled softly, actually proud that Dean thought he were adorable and he sighed, closing his eyes lightly. 

After half an hour Telletubbies finished and as they said goodbye, Cas turned to look at Sam and then Dean. "Where do they go now?" He asked innocently and Sam hummed, rubbing Castiel's back gently. 

"I think they're having a nap before dinner." He murmured and stood up, wrapping an arm around Cas' back and one beneath his bum to steady him. "Just like you should nap before dinner," Dean nodded and stood up as well, brushing the fat from his bacon and eggs on his pants before he and Sam began to walk back to Cas' room again. Castiel pouted softly but he had to admit that he was exhausted. Thanks to the horrible toys he hadn't been able to sleep at all. But now, full of Sam's milk and cleaned up properly with a fresh diaper and his mummy's and daddy's warm embrace, he could fall asleep immediately. 

Sam set Cas down in his crib and tucked him in, placing a stuffed unicorn toy in Cas' arms and the teen hugged it gently, pressing a kiss to its face.  
"Dean, should you sing the lullaby?" Sam asked and turned of the lights but kept the lamp on the nightstand on so his baby wouldn't be scared. Dean nodded and walked over, tapping Cas' nose and running a hand through the brown curls before he began to murmur: 

"~ Come with me  
And you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination.  
Come to me  
And you'll see  
Into your imagination.~" 

Dean kissed Cas' forehead and Sam smiled softly. They hadn't felt this happy in years. Sam stood next to Dean and whispered lowly to Castiel:  
"Close your eyes... We're right here..." Dean smiled and then continued: 

"~If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Want to change the world?  
There's nothing to it.~" 

He watched Cas yawn and then close his blue eyes, snuggling into his stuffie with a satisfying smile plastered on his face. And together, Sam and Dean sang: 

"~There is no life I know  
to compare with pure imagination.  
Lift your heart and you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Um, I've decided that after this chapter or this story will end. I may do something like this in the future but right now I don't have the inspiration I need to write as good as I wished I could. If you want me to write something like this again then comment and we'll see. Thank you all for reading my stories! :) ilysm
> 
> SIDE NOTE: the lullaby is Pure Imagination. It's one of my favorite songs! :))


End file.
